


Death Cum Laude: Alumni Edition

by Codeblade44



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), American Dad!, Justice League - All Media Types, RWBY, Rick and Morty, 世話やきキツネの仙狐さん | Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asphyxiation, Babies, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lolicon, Pedophilia, Scat, Shooting, Snuff, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblade44/pseuds/Codeblade44
Summary: Death... is everywhere. Not just in one world, but so many others. There are hundreds, if not thousands of murders happening throughout the Multiverse. These... are some of their stories.
Comments: 54
Kudos: 22





	1. Just Another Day in the Office

Chapter 1: Just Another Day in the Office

June sat in her navy blue Highlander just across from a yellow house; looking up at the American flag flying high over their lawn. A black BMW was parked in their driveway as some gray skinned figure fell out of the backseat, rubbing his butt before heading back inside the house.

June chuckled as she undid her seatbelt, swinging her massive tits in order to shake off the belt. She looked over the file, seeing the pictures of her targets: Francine and Beth Smith. The former's husband had gotten into quite some trouble with Central Intelligence before, but the Duga Debacle was his last straw. But since the agency couldn't find the man of hour, they decide to go after the next best thing: his woman.

But what puzzled June was the other Smith. According to her file, she was married under a different Smith, a weiner by the name of Jerry. Before that, she retained her father's name, Sanchez. Sanchez? 

"Wait… as in Doctor Rick Sanchez?" June looked up Rick's profile and found numerous counts of felony murder, assault, and unsactioned multidimensional travel. And if her hunch was right, the apple couldn't have fallen far from the tree either. "Looks like she's more dangerous than she seems. She's gotta go, first." June put the files under her seat as she got out the SUV, adjusting her waistline as she approached the door. Her bulge lightly bounced in her jeans, her nipples poking out of her white T-shirt and light blue cardigan. She took a breath and brought her knuckles to the door…

OoOoO

A woman in a red shirt was fishing out a CD she set up over a month ago labeled 'Sexy Hits' when she heard a knock at the door. Putting the disc back into the container, she went and opened the door to see June with her right hand on her hip and a smile on her face. June's rabbit ears wiggled on her head with excitement to see her 'client'. "Hello! My name's June Wyld; I'm with ZZZ Accounting. We spoke on the phone the other day?"

The woman in front of her scanned the rabbit from head to toe, trying to get a read on her. "Yeah, we did. Of course, you wouldn't happen to know MY name by any chance… do you?"

"As if I could forget a name like Beth Smith. You even mentioned something about trying to wrap your head around a few purchases made by one Jerry Smith, tell me if I'm warm…"

Beth only sighed at the mention of him. "Jerry… I divorce the guy, and he swipes my card info. Bastard…"

"True. Men are just that petty. But there's always that off chance finding someone better; a man or otherwise."

"Yeah… oh, why am I pouring myself out to you? We got a job to do."

"Of course." Beth handed June the statements as the rabbit went to work, tracking the money trail while Beth watched. June's expression deepened as she found a payment to what seems to be an insurance company, Sentinel. While June was looking over the payments, a few clouds of gas slowly crackled from her ass and entered Beth's nose. The smell caused her to squirm, her snatch getting wet as she started to notice June's body; not that she would let it be apparent.

"Sentinel… Beth, you mentioned Sentinel over the phone, right? Beth?"

Beth shook her head, breaking from her stupor. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I did. Why?"

"I was doing some research on Sentinel, and get this: it's actually a shell company used to funnel funds into another entity. And you wouldn't believe who it is…" June showed Beth the documents, revealing the agency behind the shell. It had the stars and stripes with the eagle on top, the words 'Central Intelligence Agency' across the top of the emblem.

"The CIA? Jerry's been funneling money to the Secret Service?"

"The CIA and the Secret Service are two different entities, Beth. The CIA work espionage, sabotage, assassination, basically shadow work worldwide. The latter just protects the President."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah… but ever since the Cold War ended, the CIA's budget got cut pretty badly; most of their work became Homeland Security's jurisdiction after the PATRIOT Act was passed. Now, they're trying to use shell companies and other sorts of shortcuts to stay afloat with the times."

"And Jerry's now another sucker they're leeching off of… with my info, no less." Beth caught another whiff of June's ass, finding it hard to breathe. "I'm sorry, but I'm burning up in here."

June saw Beth unbutton her shirt and loosen her jeans, spotting her E-Cup cleavage and a trace of panty-free bush just under the zipper. June felt her pants strain from the hard on that's dying to burst the button and zipper. "Is there anything else I could do to help?"

"S-sorry, June. I was just feeling… strange. Like my mind and body are in some haze."

"Really?" June put her hands along Beth's body, feeling her up from her shapely ass to her tits and then her shoulders. "Because I may know how to remedy that feeling…"

"You do?" Without warning, June gripped Beth's head and twisted it to her left, severing the spinal cord with a snap. Within seconds, Beth slumped into June's arms, her body twitching as her network was in irreparable disarray. June looked down at her watch, seeing it was 1:25 PM. She quickly dragged Beth upstairs and into the bedroom, laying her onto the bed for later. 

"Sorry, Beth. But I need you out of the way for my real target."

OoOoO

_ Ten minutes later… _

June was just waiting outside the door when a red Porsche rolled onto the driveway. A woman in a teal top and pink sweatpants got out of the car with a red yoga mat in tow. A beaming smile clung to her lips as she spotted June at the door. "JUNEY BUNNY! You made it!!" The woman ran up and kissed June on each cheek, further straining the patience of the rabbit's carrot resting below.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Francine. Yoga's life, after all." June had switched out from her previous attire into a blue leotard and headband with black leggings, her bulge more present for all the world to see. 

Francine opened the door and went in, with June trailing right behind her as she bore witness to the former's ass. The sweats hugged her cheeks as they bounced with each step, jiggling as though they had a mind of their own. June couldn't help but lick her lips as they set their yoga mats down onto the floor.

"Alright, so… you know the drill, right?"

"We stretch and assume position. Be warned, though, I do get a little gassy."

"It's fine; the whole point is to let loose, anyway."

'You have no idea…' After stretching, they assume their ready position, hands and heels together as they breathe in and out. The two of them slowly bend down, with June standing at the forefront. As they did, the rabbit's ass started to crack more gaseous thunder into Francine's face, sending her body into a frenzy within.

Francine moaned under her breath, no doubt with June's ears picking up on the indecent sounds passing from her lips. She bit her lip as she breathed in more of the musky odor, further soaking her pants in fluid. As they stood, June looked over her shoulder at Francine, seeing her body shiver from her gas. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine; it's nothing to worry about."

"Hey, maybe we could do the position as I face you?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say…" June turned to face Francine, as the latter got an eyeful of a massive bulge in the rabbit's leotard. They breathe again, and bend back down until Francine sees only her own two feet. Meanwhile, June snuck the garrote she kept behind her heels and tightened the wire, slowly approaching the unsuspecting Smith matriarch.

"Mm, this is much better. I think my head's starting to clear up, too."

"It is, isn't it? By the way…" June brought the wire to Francine's throat, flexing her fingers before the main event. "...Langley sends your husband their regards." Almost in an instant, June wrapped the wire around Francine's throat as it began cutting into her oxygen. Smith started to struggle as the garrote slowly constricted her trachea, her knees buckling in panic as she lost her footing on the mat. Francine brought her hands up to her neck, only to find no openings in the wire for her fingers to grip.

As June pulled harder, Francine's body was succumbing to the lack of oxygen. Her ass was stuck in the air, jiggling as her body began to shut down. With one more yank, she felt Francine fading away, wheezing as her last thoughts went to her family… well, all except Klaus.

As Francine went limp, June slowly slid the wire from the airway, admiring the thin red line her work has left behind. Francine's eyes were as empty as the void that claimed her soul, her tongue peeking out from her lips as it pooled some saliva all over the mat.

Licking her lips, June lifted Francine's upper body before hefting the rest of her into her arms, carrying the body up to the bedroom in a bridal fashion. "Ooh, Hudson and Adler are gonna be so happy to get your picture; I just know it!"

OoOoO

June had meticulously set Francine's body next to Beth's, peeling the sweatpants off of the former and reveling in the unkempt bush underneath. After doing the same with Beth's jeans, June took out her phone and clicked a picture of each of them and sent them to Langley for confirmation. As an unknown number answered 'Kills Confirmed', she pumped her fist and hopped, shaking her curves a little in the process. 

With the photos out of the way, June's smile went wide as she finally set to work on her new toys. She knelt down to Beth, smelling the musk she produced before her untimely demise. "You may not know it, but you were so fun to fool. And as a courtesy to your father's many years of service to the CIA… you're up first." June stuffed her face into Beth's furry cunt and started licking the pube covered folds. The salty sweet taste of her cunny honey drove June wild with lust, prompting her tongue to go deeper, even as she sucked Beth's clitoris. Her hands kneaded Beth's asscheeks as her thumb pumped in and out of the corpse's log cutter, occasionally being brought to June's mouth for a taste. 

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, June then turned her attention to Francine while lining her cock up to Beth's gaping mouth. As June brings her nose to the blonde jungle, her hips start to rise and fall into Beth's throat. The body's tongue flicks on instinct as the foreign cock bobs in and out, delivering more pleasure to June as she feasts on the fluids Francine had possessed. June moans as Beth's tongue continues to service her dick, the latter's face smothered in a nutsack rich with golden curls. Feeling herself getting close, June takes her member out of the orifice and crawls back over to Beth's lower half, her shaft erect and ready for business. Lifting Beth's legs, June plunged her length deep into the depths, slapping her balls unto Beth's ass with each thrust. Beth's entire body jiggled as it swayed on the bed, with June bucking her hips more and more. Eventually, she stopped to climb atop of Beth's corpse and entered a mating press, sticking her anus out as she felt her lower body churn. A brown tip was poking out from the rim, slowly protruding from her anus while June drilled away. Feeling her balls clench, June gritted her teeth and braced herself for the climax. "Oh God, Beth. You're gonna make me fucking-- AAH!" A flash flood of seed entered the deceased vagina, filing the womb until it overflowed. Simultaneously, a log of crap was pushing out of the back door, piling onto the floor by the side of the bed. 

Fanning herself with her hand, June pulls out to watch her cum flow out of Beth's pussy, dripping to the coil of shit at the bottom. Letting out a loud fart, she moves on to Francine, pulling her closer and lifting her by the thighs. Their tits mashed together as June slowly slid into Francine's hairy box, sighing in ecstasy as the sensation sent shivers throughout her body. "Mmm, Francine~... I knew your husband took you for granted." June began thrusting up into the orifice, whispering sweet nothings into Francine's ear. 

"Even as just a body, you're so tight! Why you settled for Stan's antics, I'll never know. Idiot, mmf, only took you for granted!!" June pulled Francine into a sloppy kiss, thrusting harder as Francine's tongue began to twitch alongside June's.

Wild with lust and close to the finish, June broke off the kiss and sped up with all of her might, her balls getting tighter with each passing second. "Oh, Francine! Your tongue! Your snatch!! Those fucking tits and your ass!!! I'M GOING HAYWIRE JUST LOOKING YOU IN THE EYE!!" 

Francine's head rocked back and forth as her body bounced on June's throbbing cock, her tongue still sticking out as June whimpered in delight. Unable to hold back the impending tidal wave, June let out a roar that shook the walls of the Smith family home. "I. Love. You. FRAN. CIIIINE!!!" With a violent thrust, June blasted Francine's entire womb with a whitewash of sperm, as the two of them let go of their bowels shortly after. "What a woman…"

OoOoO

"You want to bring your target back?" A man stood at a comms terminal, looking puzzled as he heard the request. His brown hair was slicked back while he wore black aviators and a brown jacket. A strange scar was strewn across the left side of his face; a scar he has come up with many a tale for. He scratched the back of his head as June spoke from the other end. 

" _ Lemme bring Francine back with me. I know she was a target, but we could use that new process on her and bring her back. Afterwards, I'll reinvent her myself. Please, Adler, I'm begging you!!" _ Adler sighed hearing her pleas. After a solid minute of silence, he shook his head and conceded. 

"Alright, fine. You're lucky we've got more than one base to cover if we're gonna find Stan. But just remember: she's YOUR responsibility, understand? I don't wanna put her down in front of you just because she had a quick epiphany."

" _ Ohmygosh, Adler, thank you so much!! I owe you big time!" _

"Yeah…" Adler looked back at the computers behind, still sticky with dried cum from the last time June was on break from the field. "...you really do."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Hero of Justice Arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two robbers leave a bank with loot. One hero stands between them and freedom. And one massive member just stands at attention. What is next for the three of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Looking at the baby* Wow... she's so adorable. Aren't you, Lilith?
> 
> Lilith: Mama. Dada.
> 
> Me: O_O
> 
> Blake: O_O
> 
> Ghira: O_O
> 
> Me: Was that...
> 
> Blake: *crying* Those were Lilith's first words. Oh my God, I'm so happy...
> 
> Ghira: What about me? Say hi to your grandpa, Lily. Say hi--
> 
> Lilith: *towards Ghira* Fuck you. 
> 
> BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chapter 2: A Hero of Justice Arrives!

"Hurry up, Rubes! We gotta hustle before the precinct shows up!"

"I know, but these bags are heavy!!" Two robbers were running out of the First National Bank, carrying two duffel bags filled to max capacity with stacks of cold hard cash. One had her blonde hair in a ponytail, her lilac eyes beaming with the potential payday. The other had crimson bangs and silver eyes, huffing and puffing at the sheer weight of their haul.

But as they reach the curb, they were suddenly met by a woman with blonde hair and an extremely revealing blue spandex suit, showing off her hardened nubs and a 13 inch meatstick. Blonde pubic hair swallow the base and watermelon sack, as well as under her arms. 

Her white bunny ears twitched upon seeing the bumbling robbers as they try to process what they see before them. Her hands went to her hips as they dropped the bags in bewilderment. "Now, where do you two think you're going with all of that money?"

"Buying cookies!/Buying dildos!"

"Yang, seriously?"

"Well, it's true. And you wanted one, too."

"Either way, I won't let you two get away so easily. I need to make sure you learn that crime never pays." 

Ruby then looked down at the dangling cock in between the heroine's legs, almost mesmerized by the girth. "Alright, I'll bite: why the fuck do you have your cock out?"

The newcomer looks down in response and chuckles. "Oh, pardon me; where are my manners? I am… the BITCH BREAKER!!" Rays of light erupted from behind the hero. "My job is to venture forth and punish those who stray from the law in the name of justice! As for why my cock is out… it makes the suit more comfortable."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other before looking back at the newcomer. "Okay… well, we're walking out of, er… We're walking outta here with the money, and-- okay, I'm sorry. Your cock is just so… distracting." Yang's upper body slumped along with her jaw as she continued to stare at the phallus before her. 

"Oh? Do you two like what you see?" The hero starts swinging her cock left and right, the musk alone taking ahold of the twins' judgment. 

"Yes/No. No/Yes." Bitch Breaker chuckles as she watches the two robbers babble on. She then walks up to them and kisses their cheeks, before putting her lips between their ears. 

"Then how about you two come home with me? You're going to enjoy how I… 'rehabilitate' criminals." She squeezes their supple cheeks, eliciting excited yelps from the two of them.

OoOoO

As Bitch Breaker threw herself onto the bed, Ruby and Yang climbed on top and peppered the hero's body with kisses. Reaching her dick, the two started to slide their tongues along the length, simultaneously kissing each other past the throbbing sausage.

Ruby was the first to look the hero in the eye, lips hovering over the pulsating tip as she grinned. Her tongue swirled around the head while she descended slowly, as Bitch Breaker hung her head back and sighed in euphoria. Ruby bobbed her head up and down the shaft, occasionally rubbing the hilt and nuts with her hand to apply pressure. Our hero held the sheets in a vice grip as her pleasure ascended and her balls got tighter over time, with Yang fingering a combed bush underneath her pink panties.

Suddenly, the door opened to a voluptuous Cat Faunus; blonde hair flowing down her back unto a golden tail above her shapely ass. With a yelp, Bitch Breaker jerked her hips with an almost unnatural force, slamming into Ruby's spine at the back of her head and flooded her nostrils and tear ducts with virile cum. The disc and cord were knocked out of commission, leaving Ruby gagging on the cock and her neurons a shot mess. In a panic, the hero pulled the girl off her length and laid her on her back, all while Yang watched on in horrified, if not slightly aroused, shock.

"LEONE?!"

"Yo, June. I heard you had some girls over, so I thought I could see for myself. But damn… this was a waste." Leone went over to Ruby and looked her over, watching the girl twitch as her numb body was slowly drowning in cum. Her silver eyes were rolled into the back of her head; the color slightly visible under the top. Leone's pants had a bulge of their own; her junk almost as big as June's. 

"They were robbing a bank, so I took it upon myself to take them in! And what did I say about using my real name while I'm working?"

"Well, shit. If this is work, why didn't I hear about it?"

"Because this is exclusively MY thing? And you're not exactly the lawful type."

Leone raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What do you mean? I follow the law… to an extent."

"You stole someone's baby on the beach just for a quickie in the shower stall. I don't know about you, but the parents weren't really appreciative about it; they were a hair away from calling the cops and pressing charges."

"Whatever; I STILL brought her back in one piece, all nice and happy. Seeing as how the kid was bawling her eyes out before I got her, I did a favor for more people on that beach than you think--"

"HEY!!" The two were suddenly interrupted by Yang, who was sitting next to Ruby and holding her head up. "I don't know if you two forgot, but we need to get Ruby to a hospital. She's dying right now."

June winced at the girl, as did Leone. The Cat Faunus cringed at the sight as she opened her mouth to speak. "Kid… she's dead already."

"What do you mean? We can still…" Yang paused and checked Ruby's neck, feeling no pulse whatsoever. "Holy shit... she's dead."

"Yeah; not a good idea to take a dead body to the morgue, is it?"

Yang hung her head down at Ruby, who fell back onto the pillow with a soft thud. Seeing her sister dead before her, Yang felt her heart twist in pain, tears pricking her eyes as her flesh and blood was gone almost in an instant. But her gaze then went to the wet spot in Ruby's panties; her fluids soaking the red forest underneath the fabric. And as that spot expanded, so did Yang's own puddle of arousal.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah… I just…" Yang inched closer and closer to her sister's moist labia, lapping up cunny honey while the red bush brushed against her nose. Her ass stuck out to the two futas, the fabric riding up Yang's ass and revealing all of her fluffy splendor. Her moans were soft and gentle, as her tongue caressed Ruby's inner walls with the utmost care. 

June and Leone licked their lips, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would go in. Much to June's delight and Leone's disappointment, June won with Rock and squeezed Yang's ass, earning a moan from the blonde in front of her. She soon pulled the thong to the side and lined her dick up with her anxious cunt.

As the Rabbit Faunus slid in, Yang's slick walls put the foreign length in a vice grip and squeezed it through each thrust. June moaned at the top of her lungs as Leone whipped out a 12 inch baton of her own, stroking it all the way to the overgrown hilt. 

Each thrust sent a ripple through her flesh, a wave through her nerves and heartbeat. And as June's balls seized up, a flash was lit within Yang's mind, erasing her pain as her walls were swallowed up in the ensuing flood. June sat back and wiped the sweat off her brow as her dick flopped into a creamy mess.

"That was… pretty fun… I should rob banks more often."

"OR… you could crash with us. Maybe you'll like living here." 

"Wait, we do--" June elbowed Leone's abdomen before the latter could say anything else. "Alright, sure, we could accommodate."

OoOoO

_ Three Years Later… _

June was in her blue lazy boy, reading up on the local news as a new team of heroes had ground a mad scientist's research on subatomic cannons to a halt in North Dakota. After the whole incident with the Rose/Xiao Long sisters, June resigned from her hero job and started working at the CIA. An orange apron was all that covered her torso at the moment, although not by much if her hardened nipples were evident enough. 

As for Xiao Long, she had twins after her first run in with the blonde Rabbit, promptly named Jackie and Ruby Wyld. And while Leone and their third roommate take care of the twins, Yang takes care of June's hard ons whenever she comes home with them. Speaking of which…

"Huh, it's softer than usual. You found someone to take care of you at work?"

"Yes and no. There's this chick with blonde hair and a pink blouse over at Langley Falls, but all I could do over there is jerk off in the bathroom while I'm on break. I think my handler's starting to suspect something."

"Well, that's a shame. She would've loved this dick as much as I do." Yang wrapped her lips back around June's cock, when the door burst open.

"Ohmygosh! Ruby's sucking my dick like a big girl!! It's so adorable!!" Just as Leone shouted, June once again jerked her hips forward, and hammered Yang's spine this time. A few trembles and choking noises later, Yang went limp on June's lubricated member, dying almost instantly as June brought the palm of her hand to her forehead and sighed. All the while Ruby was suckling Leone's penis as the latter released the contents of her bladder into the baby's throat and stomach.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Juny. At least we don't have to buy a sex doll, now."

"Leone, I swear… one of these days I'm gonna bottom out your ass dry. I hope Senko doesn't take another dead body too hard…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You know how much she loves cleaning…" Ruby promptly pushed off of Leone's cock and bounced unto the floor, babbling happily before sneezing. "Awww…"

"Alright." June then pulled Yang off of her cock and sat her on the chair, crossing her arms together and closing her now dulled amethyst eyes. "You're still gonna get it later, Leone."

"I know." Leone, on the other hand, picked Ruby back up while wearing a shit eating grin before carrying the baby off to the crib.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now 2021, and I am DONE... with the first piece of the year. Thank you, RWBY_Lover, for the request; I know it's been a long time coming. Work and lack of motivation can do things to you. 
> 
> As for everyone else, I decided to start this year a little clean... or as clean as oral manslaughter can get. And, this is also a means of advertising a new work of dirty drabbles: adventures between June and two fellow futas as they take the world from behind. 
> 
> So until then, hit me up with those comments and requests, subscribe; you might see the new story real soon. Until then, PEACE OUT! 
> 
> Lilith: *crying*
> 
> Blake: CODE, WHAT THE FUCK?!
> 
> Oh, shit, I woke up the baby.


	3. Another Round For Miss Goodbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another night at Lux, the number 1 club in all of Los Angeles, and all manner of souls were enjoying the night of their lives. In fact, two women at the bar would soon share each other's night together. But to what lengths will this night take them, I wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily: Ah, Dada, pfft!
> 
> Blake: *chuckles* You two look so adorable, together. 
> 
> Cody: You think so? You know, I never thought I'd be a dad. Makes me wonder what'll happen if Lily comes across what I do for a living. 
> 
> Blake: What? Your contracts?
> 
> Cody: Worse.
> 
> Blake: Oh yeah... we'll burn that bridge when we get to it, I guess.
> 
> Lemme know if I'm writing Blake all wrong.

Chapter 3: Another Round For Miss Goodbar

The wind was rolling through the peaceful Los Angeles streets, businesses and companies turned in for the night. Homes are secure, their residents all snug in slumber; Los Angeles is a city at rest. Some, however, are a different story entirely; so is a nightclub by one name: Lux. 

People are lined up from door to block, waiting to partake in revelry that goes unmatched every night since the club's beginning. On the inside, a multitude of colors and faces swarmed the bar and dance floor in wild fervor, swigs of liquor and doses of dubious substances taken almost every minute.

At the bar, a lone Rabbit Faunus downed a shot of whiskey, swinging her legs and cupping her chin with her hand as she sighed in content. Her blonde hair was done in wave like curls, as a red dress could barely contain her curves… including a bright white bulge underneath her legs. 

Three stools down is a mature feline of unparalleled beauty, amber eyes amidst a subtle tyrian ring of eye shadow. Her short, black hair holds two delicate ears on top, twisting along with the music as her Manhattan is downed in one gulp. Her violet dress shone with a golden glitter, gifting her bountiful curves with a glamorous sheen.

Their eyes meet as the feline catches the Rabbit's curious stare, moving towards her side with a hypnotic sway in each step. As she takes her new seat, a new face approaches the bar, with dazzling black hair and a slight shadow along his jawline. A black suit and tie was adorned, with an alluring grin on his lips. "Ladies. I see you're enjoying the party. How are the drinks this evening?"

The two women turned to meet this man, grins to their lips as cosmos were placed within their reach. The Rabbit was first to speak up among the pair. "Yeah, it's a blast in here!"

"Especially with such lovely company…" The feline planted a light kiss on the blonde's cheek, purring as her lips withdrew.

"Lovely~. Well, I certainly do hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening--" Suddenly, a table was flipped over as two men were fighting over a bet and a petite girl with pink and brown hair. "Excuse me, ladies, I have work to do. Oh, Maze?"

With the commotion occuring, the two women returned to each other, giggling as both men were quickly subdued by a dark skinned woman in ebony leather. The Rabbit soon widened her eyes and gasped, "Oh my gosh; all this time, and I haven't introduced myself! My name's June. June Wyld!" 

As June extended her hand, the smoldering woman took it in turn and smiled. "Kali Belladonna, dear. Perhaps we could continue this little play date at my place?"

June traced her finger along Kali's slender jawline, their lips so close to one another. "I'd love to."

OoOoO

The door opens up as Kali walks in, holding the door for June to walk through. The cougar turns around and locks her tongue with June's; their hands feeling up each other's respective bodies.

Kali jiggles June's ass as the hem flaps with a crack of wind, assaulting Kali's nose with a virile odor. The cougar soon threw the bunny onto the couch, flipping the dress open before wrapping her lips around June's meaty schlong. Kali climbed onto the couch and sat on her knees, bobbing her head up and down from the head to the fuzzy base below.

June kept farting up a storm as Kali worshipped her shaft and sack, her fuzz tickling Kali's face while she moaned with each passing second. Soon, her balls begin to get tighter, forcing June to grit her teeth from the pressure. "Kali, I--"

"That's it, babe! Spunk all over my fucking face!!" June's cock let loose a storm of white, creamy molasses all over Kali's face and bountiful tits as the latter lapped up the salty sweetness. Kali then pulled June up and swapped the cum with its master, before June felt a rumble in her stomach while Kali's hands went back to the Rabbit's plush ass.

"I-I'm sorry, Kali, but where's the bathroom?" Kali grinned and pulled June around, spreading June's ass open to reveal the prize in between. 

"I'm all you need, baby." Her sultry tone sent shivers through June's entire body, as the log peeking through began to push out. Kali wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue slithering along the 10 inch turd entering her throat. 

However, as it slid down, the rod got caught halfway through and blocked the flow of air through Kali's body. Her gags slowly devolve into slight thrashing and shuddering, hands clawing at her clogged throat. June watches as Kali falls over onto her back, her legs waving back and forth while exposing her virile pussy.

Driven by euphoria, June keeps Kali's legs pried and proceeds to slam her throbbing cock into the slick folds before it. Her balls slapped Kali's ass with a feral fury as June left a hickey on the cougar's neck in the midst of such wild sex. 

Soon, as Kali had run out of air, June felt her balls clench as pressure built up all throughout her porcelain shaft. "Unf, Kali! I'm cumming~!" One more thrust, and  _ boom _ !! A tidal wave of white cream washed over loosened walls and into an empty womb. Kali's last thoughts lingered on that fleeting sensation of being filled to the brim with thick and fertile cum, as her eyes rolled back in her head one last time.

OoOoO

June wiped the sweat from her brow and looked down at the deceased lover, nudging her shoulder without any response. She then felt her neck for a pulse, only to find nothing. "Whoops. Guess I went overboard again, huh?" 

Suddenly, she heard faint wailing from the other room as she whipped her head to the right. Looking back at Kali's body, she got up and went to investigate, leaving the hollow vessel of flesh on the couch.

OoOoO

Prying the door, June discovers a baby in a white crib, whimpering as she awaits a caretaker that will never come. Her heart melted at its tender, round face and soft mewling; its eyes and ears the same as its guardian's. 

As June got closer, a soft squeak filled the room from her ass and wafted to the child, calming it down as it smelled the musty wind. Now, its mewls were those of arousal, a slight wet spot forming between her legs. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry; my ass has a mind of its own tonight." She reached over to the child, holding it in her arms… and began feeling its body. Her hands found the baby's breasts and full cheeks, as well as a dip in between her legs. "So you're a little girl, huh?" 

As June kept rubbing down below, the little kitten mewled and moaned, her breath hitched with ecstasy. "And you like this?" June soon licked her lips, kissing the mewling babe on the forehead before sticking her butthole before the child, farting right into the child's face. 

June then put her lips to the child's ear, her voice softer than a gentle spring breeze. "How about you put on a show for me, baby? Jiggle what your momma gave you, you cute little slut…" The baby soon took a breath and peeled her socks off of her feet, before tending to her purple shirt. The bushels of pubes under her arms were pristine, their curls unadulterated, as her arms reached over her head. She bounced her entire body as she moved on to her diaper, twerking her plush cheeks at the eager June.

June then took out a zip tie and wrapped it around the baby's slender throat, gently cutting off her airflow. Hearing the little one choke, June then pressed her stiff one into the child's backdoor, pressing through the puckered orifice like the snug sleeve it was.

"Mmm~... you're so tight. Just like your mother…" The child only felt her lungs burn along with the pleasures of having this stranger violate her ass so lovingly. Soon, the sensation went back and forth, as June thrust in and out slowly as to not further harm the child. June kissed the babe's cheek and neck, even went to fondle one of her ample breasts and her soft tush.

"Oh my, I already feel like cumming. Be a dear and squeeze my dick some more. Ah~!" Soon, June felt herself ejaculate again, filling the young anus with so much cream filling, the baby's ass ended up being akin to an eclair. She looks down at the child, who was still struggling to take a breath through an obstructed pipe. She leaned down to whisper into her ear one more time. "As much as I wanna take you with me, I've made enough of a mess already." 

June pressed her thumb onto the cub's throat and swiftly pushed down, severing her spine with a deadly  _ crack! _ The choking ceases, as the baby holds hollow eyes whilst in her murderer's hands. June chuckles to herself, sampling the cum oozing from the baby's filled orifice and lapping up the salty sweet cream. She dropped the child onto the mattress, leaving a putrid calling card on her face and breasts before walking out the door, with her dick in hand and a satisfied smile on her face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special delivery for RWBY-Lover. I'm sorry for the wait, but I have finally finished... my latest work. I have never been this lazy with... anything, in my life; and I've fallen off my exercise over the course of a few months. But here I am, back for more.
> 
> For all who have already submitted requests, I will upload them as soon as I write them out. Everyone else, keep requesting and stay tuned for your dreams and darkest desires--
> 
> Lucifer: Pardon the interruption of this program, but it seems I have someone who has been absconding the rights to my likeness AND my club. I will handle this... charalatan shortly, but first, allow me to finish his thoughts. Stay tuned for new content and your deepest desires to be brought to life. We will be sure to deliver and more. See you soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, RWBY_Lover, for the request; June is a great character to write as ever. Unfortuantely, I have no skits today; I couldn't think of any, and I'm hiding from Blake's father from the last one.
> 
> But, yeah, new Death Cum Laude, expanded cast. I'll add more fandoms as I go along. In the meantime, just hand me requests, and I'll do my best to provide. Peace!


End file.
